Why Sokka Is a Dolt
by TophFan
Summary: Self explanatory title. Pretty much insulting all the characters in Avatar. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE AVATAR but they do have their weak links.
1. Why Sokka is a Dolt

Ok hi. I really wanted to do a humorous one…so here goes… I'm just going to see how this is going to do for the first chapter. So yeah!

Why Sokka Sucks

He can't waterbend

He sucks at fighting

He's the biggest hypocrite I've ever seen

He makes fun of his sister while she is infinitely more awesome than him

He eats way too much meat. Wonder why he isn't fat yet. Probably an animation error

Sparky Sparky Boom Man was a Terrible Name

So was Combustion Man

He thought Toph was weak at first

He called waterbending 'Magic'

He doesn't like vegetables

His voice still cracks- he's already 15.

He sucks at sculpting. He's only good at making giant blob monsters that look like a half blown broccoli. Or a mineral that got a bald cut. Both are cool. Oh yeah, there was seaweed.

He could've given the water inside the cactus juice to Katara, WHO COULD HAVE GOTTEN THEM OUT OF THE DESERT. INSTEAD, HE DRANK THE CACTUS JUICE AND WENT ALL WACKO, WHICH I HAVE TO ADMIT WAS PRETTY FUNNY BUT STILL. Odoot…(A.N. My friend came up with that- it technically means Idiot)

He sucks at making small talk. (Honestly? Nice clouds?)

He let himself get beaten by Suki (Point for Suki)

He liked this crazy fire nation girl (Ty Lee) who made him look like a total hamburger (Don't ask me why I used Hamburger- I just did)

Oh yeah. Nothing to do with "avatar" but WHY THE HECK ARE HAMBURGERS CALLED 'HAM'BURGERS? NOBODY PUTS HAM IN 'HAM'BURGERS YOU IDIOTS!

He made Zuko exasperated. (THAT'S GOTTA COUNT AS ONE.)

He sweats a lot. Therefore, he's smelly.

He constantly forgets that Toph is blind

He thought Aang was a firebender DESPITE AANG WEARING AIR NOMAD GETUP AND HAVING THE TATTOOS

He doesn't know that having no potty breaks is actually bad for your body. Pay more attention in biology. Sheesh.

He sucks at public speaking. Look at his sister and his father? Where the heck did he get that colossal failure from?

He made Master Piandao lie to him- He's never going to be a great swordsman. He sucks!

He was way too gullible. Honestly? We all know Azula is an awesome liar but still, it was SOOOO obvious that she was tricking you. IDIOT

He has animal cruelty issues. First, he thought Appa was a total failure and he wanted to eat Momo at first, AS WELL as Foo Foo Cuddlypoops

He has a very thick skull- Ty Lee got hurt hitting it!

At Southern Water Tribe School, they should've taught him not to run into large doors that can give you a concussion.

He has no sense of light and dark –I could see pretty well with those fireflies

^He could've just looked THROUGH the jar INSTEAD of OPENING THE LID. DUM IDIOT.

Despite the fact that he had a Moon Spirit as a girlfriend, he still has no idea how they talk.

^So doesn't Aang.

He was too dumb to realize that Aang had a huge crush on Katara

^ He thought Aang liked Meng and later, On Ji.

He was a sexist pig who was too stubborn think that he is IN FACT MUCH WORSE IN FIGHTING THAT MOST GIRLS THAT LIVE.

I don't know if I'm going to continue this….ah well.


	2. Why Aang is an Idiot

**Ok! I wrote this a long time ago, but I just decided to post it. So this one is on…*drum roll* AANG! Sorry if Aang is your favourite character, I'm going to do everybody sometime.  
*sob* Even...Toph...not looking forward to that.  
I don't own avatar. At least...I don't think I do...  
I will own avatar...  
ONCE CHARLIE THE UNICORN ACTUALLY EXISTS**

* * *

Why Aang is an Idiot

1. He found his 'true love' at the mere age of 12  
2. He is willing to kill the people that kidnapped his bison but isn't willing to kill the man who wants to take over the world.  
3. He was willing to get locked up in jail just to clear up a crime that wasn't even committed by him.  
4. He was terrible at knowing when to do the right things- that act (not going to say it) at Ember Island was a perfect example of retardedness and stupidity, things Aang has in abundance.  
5. He wanted to go ride giant koi fish while he had to save the world.  
6. He was too gullible to realize that Jet had a crush on Katara…and….vice versa. (OH GOD. I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT) AHHHHH! AHREGALHERUGAI  
7. His head changes shape in the animation- just saying!  
8. He has a terrible sense of what IS and what ISN'T food. HOW THE HECK DOES JERKY LOOK LIKE FIRE-STARTERS?!  
9. Just a side note: Aang is a little bit like Gon in hunter x hunter!  
Anyways...  
10. He likes to eat little muffin thingies...THAT PROBABLY HAS EGGS IN IT. EGGS COME FROM ANIMALS, SO HE IS EATING ANIMALS-TO BE...  
11. Speaking of muffins...ENGLISH MUFFINS WEREN'T INVENTED IN ENGLAND! THEY WERE INVENTED IN GOD AND A FEW OLDIES KNOWS WHERE!  
12. Hypothetically speaking, Aang is a pedophile since he is technically 112...Hmmmm...

13. *peers at the tv show* Did Aang just give Katara a muffin that he took a bite out of...?  
14. Who in their right mind would like to be friends with Zuko? He's a hot-headed idiot. Clearly, I am not a fangirl of Zuko unlike my friend Rapidreader666...  
15. He needs to listen to his own words... He obviously had no problem eavesdropping on Katara's fortune, while he basically told Katara to "get lost" on the Fire Nation ship for caring about him  
16. He looks like an eight year old  
17. HE HAS MURDERED SOME...THING. HE KILLED OR SERIOUSLY INCAPACITATED THAT BUZZARD WASP THAT KIDNAPPED MOMO!  
18. ^Oh my god, I almost mispelled Momo as mom.  
19. He has bipolar disorder. (Learning earthbending, finding Appa, etc.)  
20. He got sneezed on by Appa (Why else would he advice on how to get rid of bison-boogers?)

* * *

**AND THAT'S ALL I HAVE...ONCE I HAVE MORE I'LL PUT MORE ON!**


	3. Why Jet is a Dunce

**This chapter: extreme amounts of bias.  
Yes, I loathe Jet...A LOT!**

No, I don't...own Avatar The Last Airbender

1. He is a bitter retard  
2. He chews on wheat. According to random doctor, "WHEAT IS POISNOUS!" and it has some sort of random obscure thingy in it that makes it poisonous. Galatis? Dunno...  
3. I am relatively a pro-Katara (She just can't compare to Toph and Azula though...), and he is EXACTLY what I hate in guys  
4. ANGER ISSUES MUCH?!  
5. ^I learned in English class that ?! is actually a valid punctuation thingy and is not just used in chat!  
6. I am not a Zuko fan-girl..but...HA TAKE THAT JET! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH DA FIRE NATION! (hehe Azula)  
7. Speaking of Azula...I recently read some Azula/Jet fic (It wasn't the main pairing, so I didn't know and it hit me like an asteroid). I literally couldn't look at the screen! Sorry, author and jetula fans!  
8. In normal highschool fanfics, Jet is often portrayed as a high school dropout that smokes and cheats a lot...  
9. Try thinking of ONE person who would go along well with jet OTHER than Smellerbee. And I mean a girl.  
10. ^ Ha there. Point proven.  
11. Agh, no pictures in word...but...See? Even Bryke thought that Jet was soooooo stupid and killed him off!  
12. He LIES! And he enjoys...killing people. Psychopath!  
13. Hey! Hey! You know what he reminds me of? MALTHAZARD IN ARTHUR AND THE INVISIBLES. I don't know why, so DON'T ASK.  
14. Hmph. Jetara shall die. Jetara. Jetara. Jetara...NO. THERE IS ONE WORSE THAN THAT. TAANG.  
15. *chokes* I have said- no, typed the unspeakable word.  
16. For me, all people I hate are different species. Jet is part of a species that spouts magical rainbo- wait a minute, I like those. He spouts...DIRTY LARVAE EMBEDDED IN MUD WITH LOTS OF SPIDERS CRAWLING OVER IT. *shiver* well, that was disgusting. Alright. Jet is a dirty larvae embedded in mud with lots of spiders crawling over it.  
17. Hmph. LOL. *cracking up*. YOU. CAN'T. BEAT. LONG. GONE?! *sigh* that's just sad...  
18. Heeeheeeheehee devilly...  
19. Alrighty i'll be signing off now.


End file.
